freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucindei Shadowen
Description If you asked her for a one-word summation of her physical appearance, Cindi would simply smile and say "Perfection." While one has to expect that much arrogance goes into that answer, she's not far off. A mere six foot eight, she is, nonetheless, remarkably striking. Perhaps it's the delicate balance of her facial features, the overly plush lips or the mischevious glimmer that dances in her eyes. Amythest hair falls to her waist, fluttering with each gliding side-step, and is often pushed away from her face with an impatient hand or a flirtacious toss of her head. Shining garnet markings draw attention to her eyes, reflecting the violet tints and giving them deeper shadings. Long-limbed, with the taut, flat muscle of a speed fighter, she moves fluidly, and her weight never rests on her heels. The walk of a stealthy rogue, Cindi balances, pauses and poses on the balls of her feet, using her dextrous toes for balance. Often found with her hands on her shapely hips and her narrow chin uplifted, the kaldorei makes a statement with her very presence. Or perhaps it's simply the curves of her body, outlined in fitted leather, that make that statement for her. Personality There's pride. There's arrogance. There's hubris. And then there's Cindi. Making absolutely no secret about the fact that she considers herself above reproach in all things, the personification of desirable and charming beyond imagining, Cindi actually manages to pull it off. Against all logic, her arrogance, flippant remarks and flirtacious smiles make her friends rather than enemies, and hardly a day passes without someone murmuring risque comments into her slenderly pointed ears. Beyond that, hidden deeply behind her wall of smug, dashing self-confidence is a woman who once believed in all things magical, wonderous and hopeful. That belief was crushed through years she only refers to off-handedly, and what small glimmers of it may remain are fiercely denied. There is nothing she likes to take seriously, and wounding her with words is nigh-well impossible. Her ego, after all, is impervious to harm. With the rarity of a shooting star comes the glimpses of emotion, usually brought to the surface by some momentous occurrance. Those show that yes, she does feel and very, very deeply. If someone has managed to see her in tears or smiling sweetly, that someone has been truly gifted with a sliver of her fragile trust. She will, of course, deny the whole thing in public, however. Pre-Game History ~a close-lipped smile and a wink~ Pertinent Connections *Maivan -the night elf rogue who found a stolen handful of coins to be an amusing introduction to Cindi, he made the transition from guardian to lover to intended, only to realize a bit too late that the woman he wanted wasn't who Cindi was. *Zhravix -the draenei paladin who broke away from an infuriating situation to hone his own path, he has the distinction of being one of the few a) married men she doesn't try to lure from his wife and b) individuals to whom she will give undivided attention, and even obedience. *Mouse -a street rat human rogue with a flair for art and a liking for stories has become one of the few Cindi keeps her eyes peeled for. Any chance to sit down and exchange a few pleasant words is readily taken, and she thinks the spunky human rather amusing. *Acheron Draco -the new leader of the Harbinger of Skulls, Cindi's discovered that there's not much more enjoyable than teasing, tormenting and playing about with the draenei. Details *Current Level: 60 *Spec: Combat/Subtlety *Preferred Mount: Striped Nightsaber *Preferred Pet: Nether Ray Fry {Maivan}, Proto-Drake Whelp {Cupcake} *Member of the Harbingers of Skulls {information gathering} Category:Warcraft